1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circular saw, more particularly to a circular saw which includes a motor that is mounted on a mounting seat extending from a worktable, and a circular saw blade that is pivotally mounted to the mounting seat so as to be turned toward and away from the worktable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional circular saw 10 is shown to include a worktable 11, a mounting seat 12 mounted on a rear end of the worktable 11, a blade supporting frame 14 pivotally mounted on the mounting seat 12 by a pivot member 13 at a pivot end such that an opposite free end is turnable toward and away from the worktable 11, a circular saw blade 15 mounted rotatably on the blade supporting frame 14, a motor 16 mounted on the blade supporting frame 14 to drive the saw blade 15, a biasing spring 18 disposed to bias the free end of the blade supporting frame 14 away from the worktable 11, and a dust discharging tube 19 disposed on the blade supporting frame 14. In use, a handle 17 mounted on the free end of the blade supporting frame 14 is depressed toward a workpiece (not shown) on the worktable 11 for sawing the same. However, the motor 16 have to be moved along with the blade supporting frame 14 during the sawing operation, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, since the blade supporting frame 14 is biased by the biasing spring 18 to move away from the worktable 11, strong vibrations may occur to result in damage the motor 16 and the saw blade 15. Furthermore, the circular saw 10 has only a single sawing function.